Combien je t'aime
by Weepinbelly
Summary: Ib compte sur ses doigts. Neuf ans de différence, est-ce si dramatique ? Il y a des couples qui ont neuf ans de différence, alors pourquoi personne ne comprend ?


**(Folie du soir, bonsoir. D'un coup j'ai été prise d'envie d'écrire une fanfiction IbxGarry en repensant à leur différence d'âge qui importe peut-être au présent des personnages, mais si l'on pense à certains couples adultes dans la réalité... Ce n'est pas si choquant que cela. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lecture.)**

* * *

Seule dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, une petite fille compte sur ses doigts. Dix-huit ans, moins neuf ans. Il a exactement le double de son âge. Mais dans un an, se ne sera même plus le double. Et quand ils seront grands, se sera comme le couple de voisins qui ont le même écart d'âge. Pourtant ils sont heureux, leurs enfants vont bien, tout le monde les aime. Alors Ib ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ses parents se sont mis si en colère lorsqu'elle a revu Garry et qu'elle s'est jetée dans ses bras. Ils l'ont traité de pédophile, lui ont interdit de revoir leur fille. Lui a vite rendu le mouchoir avant de partir, elle a beaucoup pleuré. Maman a jeté le mouchoir. Elle lui a parlé de ses sentiments pour cet homme, on lui a rétorqué qu'à neuf ans elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, que c'était n'importe quoi. Peut-être. Peut-être que cela pourrait l'être, mais elle sait qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres petites filles de neuf ans. Après ce qu'elle a vécu dans la galerie, les aventures qu'elle a vécu avec cet homme… Comment la comparer encore avec les enfants de son âge ? Mais elle ne peut pas parler de cela à ses parents. On la prendrait pour une folle au mieux on la gratifierait d'une imagination débordante. Il n'y a pas d'espoir.

Ib se relève après avoir compté, se dirige vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour regarder dehors. Grande surprise, elle voit Garry assis sur un banc dans le petit parc en face. Il est loin, mais elle reconnaîtrait sa chevelure mauve entre milles. Elle descend en trombe les escaliers :

« Maman, je peux aller jouer dehors ? Je vais dans le parc.

- Bien sûr ma chérie, mais ne rentre pas trop tard. »

La mère ne se doute de rien, tant mieux. La fillette se précipite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et traverse la rue à toute allure. De loin elle appelle le prénom de l'homme qui l'avait déjà vue et l'accueille déjà avec un large sourire. Il lui a beaucoup manqué, elle se rue dans ses bras, manque de le renverser. « Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir », elle en pleurerait presque, mais se retient. Une flopée de tableau monstres n'ont pas réussi à lui arracher une petite larme, Ib n'est pas du genre à se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Les deux comparses discutent quelques minutes, l'homme exprime la peur qu'il avait à l'idée de revenir près de chez elle. Les parents de la jeune fille auraient pu appeler la police. Cette dernière s'excuse de leur comportement et explique le cas des voisins qui ont le même écart d'âge et dit qu'elle ne comprend pas leur réaction. Garry semble un peu gêné.

« Oh euh tu sais…, il semble soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose : Au fait Ib ! J'ai amené des macarons aujourd'hui ! Tu te souviens, on devait en manger ensemble. »

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvient. Tous deux prennent place sur le banc, elle se colle contre son épaule pour ressentir sa chaleur. Ils commencent à déguster.

« Alors, tu aimes ?

- C'est délicieux, un sourire est scotché sur ses lèvres, elle ne pourrait être plus heureuse. Merci Garry ! »

Il terminent de manger en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils rient beaucoup. Le soleil commencent à décliner dans le ciel, les nuages au loin prennent une teinte rosée. Il est temps de rentrer. Ib est triste, elle ne sait quand elle pourra revoir l'homme, ne veut pas lâcher sa main qu'elle a prise quelques instants plus tôt. La peur de devoir attendre encore plusieurs mois pour le revoir lui tord le ventre. C'est bien trop long pour une petite fille.

« Dis-moi Ib, ça te dit qu'on se retrouve ici une fois par semaine ? »

Bien sûr. Un large sourire revient sur le visage de l'enfant qui se met à rire de joie.

« Toutes les semaines, c'est promis ?, elle reste songeuse un instant puis ajoute : et comme ça quand je serais plus grande je pourrais te dire quelque chose.

- Tu joues la mystérieuse ? Je peux au moins savoir à propos de quoi se sera ?

- A propos de combien je t'aime Garry. »

Lui reste surpris, voir un peu bête devant la déclaration si franche de la demoiselle qui lui dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de lui dire au revoir et s'en retourner chez elle.

* * *

Plus de dix ans ont passé. Marchant dans la rue pour se rendre à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire, Garry repense au jour où il a fait cette promesse, à la dernière réplique de l'enfant. S'il avait su… Il vérifie une dernière fois dans son sac au cas où. Tout est là : la boîte de macarons et… Cette petite boîte si spéciale. Le voilà qui arrive à son point de rendez-vous, elle est déjà là, regardant dans sa direction. Elle sait d'où il arrive maintenant. « Garry ! », l'entendre prononcer son prénom est tout aussi agréable qu'avant. Il s'avance vers elle et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. « Comment ça va, Ib ? », elle lui sourit.

Leur rendez-vous se passent, ils se verront aussi à d'autres moments, mais ce jour, ce moment de la semaine est resté spécial dans leur cœur. Le lieu de leur promesse de réunion. Le soleil commence à décliner dans le ciel, les nuages ont la même teinte rosée qu'il y a si longtemps maintenant. « Il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai promis à ma colocataire de faire à manger ce soir, tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir demain si tu ne travailles pas ! », il acquiesce, mais ne veut pas que leur rendez-vous se termine ainsi. Au dernier moment il la retient. « Ib attend, j'ai quelque chose… », il s'agenouille. Position cliché, mais qui correspond rien à ce grand cœur d'artichaut qu'il est. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voit la boîte s'ouvrir que la demoiselle comprend :

« Ib, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Garry !, des larmes d'émotions coulent le long de ses joues. Oui… Oui !, elle se jette dans ses bras. Garry, tu ne sais pas combien je t'aime.

- Si ma chérie, il repense à ce premier rendez-vous. Je le sais maintenant. »

* * *

**(Fin ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, je ne suis pas très douée pour les déclarations alors j'ai peur que la fin soit euh... Un peu maladroite.)**


End file.
